


Ain't nobody gonna steal my man

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: So I tweeted 'god I hope Aaron peels her off and kisses Robert. I actually want a scene where Aaron tells her he's his man!! ' here's the wish being fulfilled (kind of)





	

'And when that's finished, and Andy comes back, hopefully we can remain friends' Robert told Rebecca as they sat on the couch.

'Yeah. I'm happy with that, however I'd prefer it if we we're more than friends.' She tilted her head, looking at Robert. 

'I'm engaged.' He said, flashing her the engagement ring.

'Didn't stop me before!' She said as she lunged in and kissed him. Roberts mouth firmly shut, like he had superglued it. She held the kiss, until she was pulled back and off the sofa, on her feet. Realising it was Aaron as he went over to a bewildered Robert and planted a smacker on his lips. They snogged for about a minute before Aaron pulled back and went over to Rebecca.

'Right, you. You see that guy over there? That lovely hot piece of ass? He's mine! All mine! Not yours! Mine! You can drag some other man out of whatever boho place you hang out in, but you keep with your takeaway burgers, and leave me to my prime steak. Ok?' Aaron said as Robert smiled as how sassy his lil man was being.

'Oh, ok. I get it. Your together. I'll go.' She turned and left.

'That was hot!'


End file.
